fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Valentine's Day Party 2011
The Valentine's Day Party 2011 was the official Valentine's Day event on Fantage of 2011. This event featured Michelle and Static, who both decided to go on a date for Valentine's Day. The mini-games for the event are based around this premise. Features The event featured 4 mini-games as well as a multiplayer activity available in the Carnival. New Limited Items were made just for the event, as well as eCoined versions of the items received from completing the event mini-games. Event items from previous Valentine's Day events were also available for purchase at Vintage Classics during this time. Fantagians who logged in every day of the event received the Valentine's Day Party 2011 Medal. Mini games There were four event mini games available to play during the event, with each one being released on a different day. Items would be given to those who completed them. Michelle's Valentine's Day Card Michelle wants to make a Valentine's Day card for Static. The correct poem would be: "Whenever I see you, my breath goes away. Whenever you leave, I wish you could stay. -Your Valentine." A picture would have to be arranged by the player. All users get a special Valentine's Shirt and a sticker. Static's Valentine's Day Moodie Static wants to get a special Valentine's Day moodie for Michelle. The player pushes a red button to start the claw and to show where the crane should go to pick up a moodie. The correct moodie is a heart with a blue star. A sticker and glasses were given out. Michelle's Valentine's Day Outfit Michelle does not know what to wear for Valentine's Day. The player has to choose an outfit for Michelle, who waves every time the player finds the correct item. The correct outfit has Michelle wearing a considerable amount of hearts and pink makeup. A heart accessory with a sticker were given out. Static's Grooming and Car Wash Static needs to get ready for Valentine's Day. Camera footage was not present so not much of this is known. A board and a sticker were given out. Valentina's Ice Cream Madness Valentina returns to Valentine's Day, this time with a special group game in the fashion of Color Battles. Molly hosts Valentina's Ice Cream Madness, which is a group game where Fantagians are turned into plain vanilla ice cream cones. Molly will let out two buckets of flavor, which are picked from four flavors: chocolate sundae, mint, strawberry, and banana. Each Fantagian has to pick the flavor that they think will round up the most players. The amount of people in each team (flavor) will be counted, and the team with the most members wins Stars. After participating in the group game, participants received the Ice Cream Madness Medal. All users could level it up to level 5, but Premium Members could level the medal up to level 10 and level it up two times faster. The medal could be leveled up by winning a certain amount of wins. The medal levels up like this: *1 Win = Level 1 *20 Wins = Level 2 *100 Wins = Level 3 *200 Wins = Level 4 *300 Wins = Level 5 *400 Wins = Level 6 *500 Wins = Level 7 *600 Wins = Level 8 *700 Wins = Level 9 *800 Wins = Level 10 Trivia *The relationship between Michelle and Static were never mentioned ever again, since the end of this event. *The moodie Static wants and the moodie Michelle wears were purchasable Moodies made just for this event. Similarly, the board Michelle wears was a purchasable Limited Board for girls for the event. *The ice cream costumes used for Valentina's Ice Cream Madness are actually available to wear in the Photo Booth's Wardrobe. Category:Holiday events Category:Events